


Demons for My Roommates

by BlueSnowDropz



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSnowDropz/pseuds/BlueSnowDropz
Summary: I saw her staring at me with those wide emerald eyes. Her pupil did not move. She did not blink. She has no expression. She has no fear. I leaned close to her until our eyes are only an inch apart and asked her, “Are you blind?”
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Unwanted Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to this website, but wanted to try out this community as a writer. I'm no where near professional and do lack a bit, but I hope you find my stories somewhat joyful. Please let me know what you think as I will take your advice to improve my writing. Thanks a lot!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! But this plot is mine~ This story is also AU!

“ _Touya, please forgive me…”_ thought Sakura regretfully.

It had been five years since the tragic car accident. Her father ended up in a coma and Sakura had lost her eye sight. Nothing was the same for Sakura and her family. Her brother, Touya, rarely came home as he practically lives at sea as a fisherman. It was Sakura's duty to managed her house, while Touya earned their income. It had been a month that Sakura heard from Touya. Although she was worried about him, she was too busy trying to solve their mortgage payments. As Sakura was running out of time, she made a tough decision to rent out the house.

Sakura sighed as she hid behind the wall of a secret room.

"This place is puny."

Sakura heard a voice on the other side of her wall. Since she no longer had her eye sight, she relied on her hearing to figure out what was going on near her. Sakura was actually in her secret room that only her family knew about. The house was built by her father before she was born and secret room was a gift to her mother. The entrance to the secret room was well hidden as it was disguised as a normal wall. It was a perfect place to hide when expecting an unwanted guest. 

"Why do we have to move again?" 

"Stop whining. If it wasn't for someone, we didn't have to move." 

Sakura heard a loud sigh.

"This place is perfect as its isolated from the city, which give us privacy we need."

Sakura started counting with her fingers.

 _"Three?"_ thought Sakura

"Well, I like it!" 

Sakura fold another of her finger. That was four different voices she heard. Sakura started to bite her lower lips, nervously. She wasn't expecting four guys moving in. 

_"Great, why all guys?"_ thought Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

 _"It's okay. I lived here all my life; I know every corner of this house. And since I have excellent hearing skills, I can avoid any encounter with anyone before they see me,"_ thought Sakura.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"Smell like...."

"Flower.” Another person finished. 

Sakura eyes widen as she sniffs herself. _"It can't be me, right?"_ thought Sakura, nervously. Few seconds later, Sakura sighed in relief as she knew it couldn't be her. Not knowing when the renters was going to move in, Sakura didn't risk to leave her secret room. She shocked up her room with foods and any materials that she might need. Sakura noticed the voices began to fade away. 

_"Let's not worry Sakura. You won't get caught. I just have to wait until they all fall asleep,"_ thought Sakura.

Later that night, Sakura slowly open the hidden door. When she was able to hear no sound whatsoever, she knew that everyone must have fallen asleep. Her plan was perfect. She will quickly sneak into the kitchen and refill her water. And if there was any food that she can take, she will only take a few so it won't leave any suspicion. Sakura slowly walk toward the kitchen without any hesitation. Sakura quietly filled out her bucket of water. 

_"Mission accomplished,"_ thought Sakura, proudly. _"Now to find some food."_

"Finally, you showed up." Sakura froze as she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

Sakura eyes widen, terrified. Sakura can feel her heart beating rapidly and her sweat pouring down her forehead. Right behind her, stood a tall guy with chestnut color hair and amber eyes. He was wearing his usual clothing, a t-shirt and jeans.

 _"How is it possible? I didn't even hear his footsteps!"_ thought Sakura, frantically. 

"You're the flower I keep smelling," said Syaoran with an amusing smile. 

"F-f-flower?" stuttered Sakura, nervously. She slowly turned toward her voice. 

_"I'm done for... Now! PLAN B!"_ thought Sakura as she quickly threw the bucket of water at him and ran off. 

_BAM!_ As Sakura run for her life, she suddenly bumped into Syaoran. 

"Ow!" shouted Sakura. Sakura stood frozen for a moment.

"H-How did you... you were just back there..." mumbled Sakura, confused. Did she miscalculate? No, this was her home! She knew every inch of this house. Her calculation couldn't be wrong. She felt his presence right in front of her. Sakura held her breath as Syaoran leaned closer to her, leaving only an inch apart between them. 

"Are you blind?"


	2. Six Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the comments and kudos! It really means a lot to me! Hopefully, this story will keep getting interesting! Thanks for reading! Please don't hesitate to leave me some feedbacks or comments! Will consider them to improve my writing!

An awkward silence filled the room. 

Yukito yawned out loud as walked out of his room. “Why is it so nosy out here?”

“Where did she showed up from?” asked Eriol as he suddenly appeared in the shadow near Syaoran and Sakura.

Sakura could feel her heart beating rapidly. How was it possible? She didn’t hear any of their footsteps. Sakura gulp, nervously. 

“Oh? Syaoran, you never told us you brought a guest,” said Yukito as he smiled warmly.

Syaoran leaned away from Sakura. “She’s not my guest.”

“What’s going on?! Why is everyone out here?!” shouted Kero as he flew downstairs. As soon as Kero saw an unfamiliar guest, he quickly hid behind Yukito.

“It’s okay Kero, she can’t see you,” commented Syaoran. Kero slowly peaked out and observed Sakura.

“Who is she?” wondered Kero, curiously.

_“Great… Just great… What do I do now?”_ thought Sakura, nervously.

“I say, we bury her,” said Eriol without hesitation.

_“B-bury?!”_ thought Sakura, frantically.

“Be nice Eriol, she is our guest” said Yukito.

“Guest? Are you kidding? We have been exposed on the first day we moved in. I am not moving again” stated Eriol, angrily.

“Can you really not see us?” said Kero as he flew in the open and fly toward Sakura. Kero waved his tiny hand in front of Sakura’s face.

Syaoran sighed. “I second Eriol, we should bury her.”

“See, Syaoran agreed,” said Eriol.

“But Yukito, she can’t see us. Can’t we just keep her?” said Kero, wishfully.

_“What is going on? Bury? Keep? What am I? An insect?!”_ thought Sakura, furiously.

“I….“ Sakura began to speak out.

The room was in complete silence as they listen to Sakura’s sweet voice.

_“It’s okay, Sakura. You can do it! Show them you’re not afraid!”_ thought Sakura.

“I-I-I OWN THIS HOUSE!” shouted Sakura, bravely.

Yukito grinned widely. “Are you Sakura Kinomoto?”

“Y-yes, so you can’t kick me out!” yelled out Sakura, confidently.

“What does she mean she **own** this house?” said Eriol in disbelief.

“I thought you said you bought this house,” said Syaoran as he glared at Yukito.

“Well… Let’s say we are a little broke…” said Yukito as he avoided eye contact with Syaoran.

“BROKE?! What happen to the money I gave you a week ago?” said Syaoran.

“Wait a second, you gave him money? I did also,” said Eriol as he also glared at Yukito.

“Don’t worry, I spent it somewhere useful,” said Yukito as he smiled.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. “I shouldn’t have never trusted you again.”

Ignoring all the commotion, Kero flew up to Sakura.

“Hi Sakura, my name is Kero!” greeted Kero, excitedly.

“H-Hi” stuttered Sakura. And again, she didn’t hear any footsteps from Kero. But what’s this strange presence she is feeling in front of her?

Kero smiled widely. “I like her!” yelled out Kero.

“I think we can make this work,” said Yukito.

“Sakura, my name is Yukito. We exchanged email with each other.”

Sakura sighed in relief as she is familiar with his name. “I didn’t mean to get caught,” blurted out Sakura.

“I mean, I just wanted to live here quietly!” said Sakura.

_“Great Sakura, tell them all your plans,”_ thought Sakura, dumbfounded.

Another silence filled the room.

“By the way, where was she all along? We didn’t see or hear her all day” commented Eriol, suspiciously.

Sakura gulped, nervously. She couldn’t let them know about her secret room. If she wanted to survive in the future, she had to at least keep her room a secret.

“Well… she is our landlord,” Yukito began to say.

“What are you trying to say?” said Eriol as he glared at Yukito.

“I made a decision! We will have her as our roommate!” said Yukito, cheerfully.

“You’re kidding me, right?” said Syaoran in disbelief.

“YAY!” shouted Kero as he flew around, excitedly.

“That means you two have to share rooms” said Yukito as he looked over at Syaoran and Eriol.

“NO FREAKING WAY!” both Eriol and Syaoran shouted.

“Brilliant idea, isn’t it?” said Yukito as he grinned.

“This is ridiculous. We can’t live with her! She’s…” Eriol stopped himself for speaking any further as he felt Yukito’s glare.

“Yeah I know, she’s cute,” said Yukito as he smiled.

There goes away Sakura’s brilliant plan to live secretly. But most importantly, why can’t she hear their footsteps? Sakura could sense Kero flying in front of her. Irritated, Sakura quickly grabbed Kero with her bare hand.

“Got you” said Sakura as she grasped Kero, tightly.

Another deep silence filled the room. Yukito, Syaoran, and Eriol all stared at Sakura, amazed.

“What is this?” wondered Sakura as she touched Kero’s face.

“It’s so soft and fluffy” said Sakura as she played with Kero’s face.

“Umm… guys… help?” mumbled Kero, painfully.

“Okay, Yukito. So how about we go back to the idea of burying her?” suggested Syaoran.

_Bury her… bury her…_ These words ran around Sakura’s mind repetitively. One thing Sakura gained from losing her eyes were her six sense. And something was seriously very strange with these four guys. But on a positive note, her house is safe from being bankrupted. That’s all it matters, right?


	3. Living with the Demons

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Sakura reached for her alarm clock as it rang loudly beside her. Sakura moaned as glanced at her alarm clock. Sakura eyes widen as she realized she late for school.

“No! No! No!” shouted Sakura as she quickly got up and head to the bathroom. Sakura quickly brushed her teeth as she took off her cloths one by one. Sakura quickly rinsed her mouth and opened the shower curtain widely.

Sakura froze as she could hear the shower water running in front of her. She had forgotten that she wasn’t living alone anymore.

“So, you’re just going to stand there… naked?” asked Syaoran.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

Yukito flipped the pancake up high.

Drooling, Kero watched Yukito, who was in his white apron, toss the pancake again and then slid it onto a plate.

“Yay! I love pancake!” said Kero, excitedly.

“Didn’t that sound like Sakura?” wondered Yukito.

“Are we really not going to do anything about her?” said Eriol as walked into the dinning room.

“Eriol, you got to admit, this location is perfect for us to be free. We don’t have to hide our true form all the time,” said Kero as he took a bite of his pancake.

“Why can’t we just get rid of her?” said Eriol.

“And if we do, who will take responsibility if the situation gets worse?” said Yukito.

“I was really surprised she was able to catch me last night. I never seen a human that fast before,” said Kero.

“Since she doesn’t have her sight, her other sense must be above normal than others,” commented Eriol as he felt uneasy about Sakura.

“No worries Eriol. When she gets suspicious again, you can knock her out like last night,” said Yukito, sarcastically. Eriol could sense that Yukito didn’t like his decision to suddenly knock out Sakura cold when she grabbed Kero.

“Can we distinguish which bathroom is mine?” said Syaoran as he joined in.

“That scream must have come from the bathroom. Did something happened?” asked Yukito.

“No, nothing happened,” answered Syaoran as he avoided Yukito’s eye contact.

Sakura, exhaustedly, walked downstairs as she wore her school uniform. _“That’s right, I have four roommates now. Strange, I don’t remember going back to sleep last night,”_ thought Sakura.

“Good morning Sakura!” greeted Yukito with a smile.

“Would you like some breakfast?” asked Yukito.

“It’s delicious!!” added Kero as he stuffs himself with more pancakes.

“Breakfast?” retorted Sakura as she suddenly felt hungry. It had been years since she had breakfast. Touya usually make her breakfast every morning until he got a new job. Sakura snapped out of her day dream and remember she was late for school.

“Thank you, but I’m late for school,” said Sakura.

Yukito glanced at the clock and noticed it was only 7am in the morning.

“You’re leaving this early?” said Yukito.

“I usually go early to avoid traffic and people,” said Sakura as she held up her long stick. Yukito observed Sakura’s school uniform. She was wearing a navy top and a white skirt. She had a red strip on her collar of her skirt. Yukito then glanced at Syaoran and Eriol, who was also wearing the same type of uniform.

“What a coincidence! Syaoran and Eriol is transferring to your school today. Both of you can take her to school,” said Yukito, happily. 

“WHAT?!” Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol all shout out.

Sakura bit her lower lips, nervously. _“They go to my school! This can’t be true!”_ thought Sakura, frantically.

“Here, have a seat Sakura. I made some pancake and it’s all from organic ingredients,” said Yukito as he offered Sakura a plate of pancake. Sakura awkwardly sat on the table.

“Here is a fork,” said Kero as he handed Sakura a fork.

_“I can’t go to school with them. I need a plan,”_ thought Sakura as she unconsciously took a bite of her pancake.

Sakura eyes widen, surprised. “This is delicious,” said Sakura.

Yukito smiled gratefully. “Thank you, Sakura. I’m glad you like it.”

Within seconds, Sakura finished her first plate. “Can I eat some more?”

“Of course,” said Yukito.

“Me too! Me too!” yelled out Kero, excitedly.

“I’m leaving,” said Eriol as he walked out of the dinning room.

Before Syaoran left the scene, Yukito stopped him by calling him out loud. “Syaoran, how nice of you to volunteer to go to school with Sakura.”

Sakura froze as she forgotten about school _. “Oh shit! I need a plan!”_

Syaoran sighed out loud. “You’re coming?” said Syaoran as he walked out of the dinner room. Surprisingly, Sakura could hear his footsteps.

“Y-yeah,” said Sakura as she followed Syaoran.

“Isn’t she lovely,” said Yukito with a smile.

Ignoring Yukito comment, Kero held out his plate. “Can I have some more?”

Sakura followed Syaoran as they walked down the quiet street. Sakura could feel her cheeks warm up as she thought back when Syaoran caught her in the bathroom, naked.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_“This is embarrassing. I need to get away from him as soon as I can,”_ thought Sakura.

Syaoran glanced over at Sakura, who was using a long black stick to guild her. Sakura stopped as she took out her roller blade from her bag pack. Syaoran observed Sakura, who was switching her shoes to her roller blade.

“What are you doing?” asked Syaoran, curiously.

“There’s no need to guild me. I can go to school just fine by myself,” said Sakura as she put her shoes into her bag.

“And to be very clear, let’s pretend we don’t know each other at school,” said Sakura as she quickly rode off. Syaoran, amazingly, watch Sakura rode away without her stick.

“Now, that is interesting,” said Eriol as he appeared on the tree above Syaoran.

At the right moment, Sakura took a turn at the end of the street. She continued to ride her blade without hesitation. Sakura always had her routine. At the right time and place, she can measure each stop sign, bus stop, and when people began their day. To avoid all commotion, Sakura always had a habit getting up early in the morning. Except for today, everything was a mess from the moment she woke up.

“Watch out!” someone shouted out loud. Sakura startled as she heard a voice in front of her. Sakura was riding in full speed toward a group of children. Usually at this time, Sakura will avoid pre-school bus. Sakura try to brake, but it was no use. She was going too fast. Sakura closed her eyes as she quickly changed her direction. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere, Syaoran grabbed Sakura as he pulled her away from the brick wall. Sakura and Syaoran both fell onto the cold cement.

“Are you crazy? Why do you even bother riding that thing if you can’t see?” asked Syaoran, angrily.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she felt Syaoran’s arms around her.

“That’s impossible. How did you caught up with me?” asked Sakura, shocked. Sakura quickly got up from the cold ground.

“Who are you? What are you? I left you awhile ago, but you caught up as if I didn’t go too far,” said Sakura, frantically.

_BAM!_

Eriol suddenly appeared behind Sakura’s back and knocked her off cold. Eriol quickly caught Sakura into his arms as she fainted.

“Now, you’re in trouble,” said Eriol. Syaoran sighed out as he realized his new school uniform was torn from the fall.


	4. No Ordinary Human

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she regained conscious.

"You're awake," said a soft voice beside her. Unfamiliar with her voice, Sakura quickly sat up.

"Where am I?" asked Sakura, feeling uneasy with the new environment.

"You're at the nurse station. Someone brought you in, saying you need to rest a little," said Kaho.

"Nurse station?" retorted Sakura, confused. Kaho, who had long red hair with bright crimson eyes, smiled at Sakura.

"My name is Kaho and I'm a nurse at this school," said Kaho.

"Ms. Kaho!" yelled out Sakura as she recognized the name.

" _So, I'm at school, but how? The last thing I remember roller blading and-"_

"You must have heard of me, but I don't think I met you before. Are you a new student here? Then again, I don't think I ever met that boy either," said Kaho.

"Boy? The person that brought me in?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. I had to admit he was very cute looking," said Kaho as she smiled. The word 'cute' made Sakura a little curious how Syaoran might have looked. All she knew about him was his unfriendly tone of voice.

"I'm sorry to trouble you Ms. Kaho. I think I'll go to class now," said Sakura as she stood up.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Kaho.

"A little light headed, but I think I will be fine," answered Sakura as she can feel slight pain from the back of her neck.

"You can come to my office anytime if you want to rest," said Kaho.

"Thank you! And my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I usually don't get sick so I never been to the nurse office before," said Sakura as she got out her long black stick.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't know," said Kaho as she realized Sakura was blind.

"It's okay. I tend to not stand out in school so no one really knows," said Sakura.

"Thank you for taking care of me," said Sakura as she walked out of the office. Kaho watched Sakura walk down the quiet hallway.

"Strange, why didn't I notice her before," mumbled Kaho.

Sakura quickly walked toward the girl's bathroom.

"How did I get to school? Most importantly, why can't I remember anything?" said Sakura to herself.

"Did Syaoran brought me here?" wondered Sakura.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Sakura heard the school bell rang. "Great, is first class over already?" wondered Sakura. Sakura hid inside of the bathroom stall as she heard student walking by.

"Did you see the new transfer students?" said Rika as she walked inside the bathroom.

"They are so HOT!" shouted Chiharu as she blushed.

"What do you think Tomoyo? Which one do you think its hotter? The one with the black hair or chestnut color hair?" asked Rika.

"Well, I'm not really sure," said Tomoyo, uninterested. Sakura recognize the voices of her three classmates. Rika, Chiharu, and Tomoyo was the most popular girls in school. Not only because of their beauty, but also because they all came from a well-known family. Tomoyo noticed that someone was hiding inside one of the stalls.

"Let's go," said Tomoyo as she led the girls out of the bathroom.

Sakura sighed in relief. _"I want to go home,"_ thought Sakura in distress.

Sakura tried her best not to stand out in school. She always sat at the back of the class or go to class super early so no one will notice her. No one in school probably knew she even existed. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if the teacher didn't even notice she skipped first class today. Sakura quietly walked out of the bathroom and straight toward her class. She sighed in relief as she realized no one was back to class yet. Sakura quickly walked toward the end of the classroom and sat on her seat.

"Where did you go? I was looking all over for you."

Sakura eyes widen as she recognized Syaoran's voice.

"Where did you come from?! I was pretty sure no one was in this classroom," said Sakura.

"You are pretty sure of everything even though you can't see," said Syaoran as he pulled out the chair beside Sakura.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura, surprised. Syaoran took a seat next to Sakura.

"What do you think? I'm sitting next to you," said Syaoran.

"Why?!" said Sakura as she raised her voice.

"Why don't you guess why?" said Syaoran, mockingly.

"No sits next to me," said Sakura.

"Who made that rule?" asked Syaoran.

"Well…" Sakura wasn't sure how to answer that question. No one ever bother sitting next to her for years.

"So, you found her," said Eriol as he joined in the conversation.

" _What is up with these two with no footsteps. I can never hear them coming,"_ thought Sakura.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Sakura could hear the loud bell rang, which indicated that second class was about the start. Sakura gulped as she could hear the students rushing back into class.

"Tomoyo, do you see that? Those two hot guys are sitting next to that girl. Who is she?" said Chiharu.

"Is she a new student too? I don't remember seeing her before," said Rika. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura, curiously.

" _Great… just great. Why do they have to sit near me?"_ thought Sakura.

"Ok, class. Please open your book to page 30," said Mr. Terada as he walked into the classroom. Mr. Terada was the homeroom teacher. He was tall and had short brown hair.

"How do you keep up with the others?" wondered Syaoran. Sakura bit her lower lips nervously as she covered her face with the textbook. Syaoran snatched the book away from Sakura and noticed the book was made for blind.

"I see, you just read it differently," said Syaoran.

"You two at the back, please be quiet," said Mr. Terada. Everyone in the classroom glanced back at Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura slowly melted down into her chair.

" _Someone, please help me,"_ thought Sakura as she wanted to escape from the attention.

The remaining hours of class was a nightmare for Sakura. She couldn't focus at all on the lecture. All she wanted was to graduate quietly without any attention. It wasn't like Sakura was a shy person. It just happened to be easier on her daily routine when no one bothered her. And her planned succeeded, that is until now.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The final bell rang and everyone started to chatter out loud. Sakura could hear everyone leaving the classroom, excitedly.

" _Finally,"_ thought Sakura as she wanted to head back to her secret room as she knew no one will bother her there, especially her roommates.

"Aren't you leaving?" asked Syaoran.

" _Shit. He is still here,"_ thought Sakura.

"Go ahead. I like to take my time," said Sakura.

"Why are you avoiding others?" wondered Syaoran.

" _How did he know?"_ thought Sakura, surprised.

"It's pretty obvious with your movements," said Syaoran.

"I just don't like attention," said Sakura.

"I guess that make us three," said Eriol.

" _Great, he is still here too,"_ thought Sakura.

"Anyway, Yukito will kill us if we don't bring you home with us," said Syaoran as there was a little annoyance in his tone of voice.

" _Crap. I can't go home with them. Then everyone will know that we live together,"_ thought Sakura, nervously.

"Let's just leave her. It doesn't seem like she wants to come with us anyone," said Eriol.

"Yes, I can go home by myself," said Sakura.

"Fine, suit yourself," said Syaoran as he grabbed his bag. Eriol and Syaoran both left the classroom.

Sakura sighed out in relief. "I can't live another day like this. What am I going to do?" said Sakura, exhausted. Sakura took out her long stick and began walking down the long hallway. Sakura stopped walking as she sensed someone was standing in front of her.

"Hello," said Hana, who had long glossy black hair and black eyes.

"Who are you?" wondered Sakura as she couldn't recognize her voice.

"You don't know me? Everyone knows me from this school, then again, I see why you might not know me. I didn't know we had a blind classmate," said Hana in an ill-mannered way.

Sakura didn't like the vibe she was getting from Hana. Usually, student will leave school around this time. Was she waiting for her?

"I just want to know how you know the transfer students," said Hana.

" _I see what's this is about. How hot can they be that stranger are asking me about them?"_ thought Sakura, annoyed.

"I don't know them," said Sakura as she walked around Hana and continued walking down the hallway.

"Hey! I'm not done talking!" yelled out Hana, annoyed. Sakura just ignored her and continued walking. Hana walked behind Sakura as she reach out her hand to grab Sakura's hair.

"I was going to ask you nicely, but I guess you leave me no choice," said Hana, angrily.

_BAM!_

Syaoran quickly knocked out Hana from behind. Sakura stopped walking as she heard a loud noise behind her.

"I did not expect you to do that," said Eriol as he observe Hana lying on the cold floor.

"She was getting on my nerves," said Syaoran.

"Then you must know exactly how I feel," said Eriol as he grinned.

"You guys didn't leave?" said Sakura, surprised.

"Like I said, Yukito wanted us to come home together," said Syaoran.

"Wait a second, what happened to Hana?" wondered Sakura.

"Nothing to worry about, Syaoran just got annoyed and knocked her out," explained Eriol.

"KNOCKED HER OUT?!" yelled out Sakura in disbelief.

"Wait a second…" It suddenly made all sense to Sakura. All those times she woke up with no memories whatsoever.

"Did you knock me out too?!" asked Sakura as she glared at Syaoran.

"Hahaha, she asking you," said Eriol as he chuckled out loud.

Sakura felt it before, a weird atmosphere from her roommates. But there is one thing that they didn't notice about her. Sakura quickly held up her long stick up high toward Syaoran and Eriol.

"What are you doing?" asked Syaoran.

"Why would you knock me out? What did I do? And why can't I hear your footsteps? And how are you appearing at places so fast?" asked Sakura.

"Syaoran, how about we just make things easier and just bring her home unconscious?" suggested Eriol.

Sakura gripped tighter onto her stick.

"Sorry Sakura, but its best if you don't get too curious about us," said Syaoran. Syaoran quickly went behind Sakura as he was getting ready to knock her out once again.

_BAM!_

Eriol jaw dropped as he watch Sakura quickly turned around and hit Syaoran's head with her stick.

Little did they knew that Sakura Kinomoto wasn't an ordinary human; she learned kendo at a very young age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who are reading, commenting, and for the kudos! It really inspires me to write more! Hope everyone is doing well in this difficult time and my story give a little light to your day! Stay safe and healthy!


	5. Addicted to Flowers

“AHHH!!!” It was a middle of a night when Sakura screamed echo the entire house. As soon as Yukito heard Sakura scream, he rushed toward her room. Yukito stood in front of Sakura’s door and knocked a couple of times.

“Sakura?” called out Yukito, worried.

“What was that?” said Eriol, annoyed. Eriol rubbed his painful ears as he walked beside Yukito.

“It’s Sakura,” said Yukito.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s check it out,” said Eriol.

“I knocked a couple of times, but she didn’t answer,” said Yukito.

“Knock? Are you kidding me?” said Eriol.

“You expect me to just walk into a lady’s room?” questioned Yukito.

“Why not?” said Eriol.

“Don’t you know any manner? Sakura is a girl. We should respect her privacy,” said Yukito. Ignoring Yukito request, Eriol used his sharp nails to unlock Sakura’s door. Eriol successfully unlock the door.

“Be thankful that I didn’t break the door down,” said Eriol as he walked in; wagging his long black tail. Yukito followed Eriol inside of Sakura’s room. Yukito found Sakura stood frozen in the middle of the room.

“Sakura?” called out Yukito.

“There’s something underneath my bed,” said Sakura, terrified. Both Yukito and Eriol took a peak underneath Sakura’s bed and found Syaoran quietly sleeping in his demon form. Syaoran held onto his knee tightly against his chest as his wolf tail wrap around himself.

“There’s nothing here,” said Yukito awkwardly. Yukito quickly grabbed Syaoran and dragged him out of the bed. Syaoran remain deeply asleep.

“Really? I’m sure I heard something,” said Sakura.

“Nope, nothing,” said Yuktio with a smile.

Eriol sighed deeply as he approached Sakura. “I tend to have the most sensitive ears in this house. Just thought you like to know,” said Eriol as he walked of the room.

“Don’t mind Eriol. Are you alright?” asked Yukito.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Sakura.

“Don’t worry, as long as we are here. Nothing will happen to you,” said Yukito

“We?” retorted Sakura.

“Yep, your roommates,” said Yukito as he smiled warmly.

“Thanks for checking on me,” said Sakura.

“No problem. Just scream again if you have any problem,” said Yukito as he left the room.

“Scream again?” said Eriol as he raised his brow.

Yukito sighed, helplessly. “Syaoran is sleep walking again.”

“Even though she is blind, we can’t hide our true form from her forever. Beside what she did to Syaoran yesterday was unbelievable. She isn’t an ordinary human,” said Eriol.

“You’re right. We will have a meeting first thing in the morning,” said Yukito. Yukito walked back to his room as he dragged Syaoran along.

Meanwhile in Sakura’s room, Sakura stood in front of her bed, suspiciously. The sound she heard before disappeared and her room was quiet again.

“They’re hiding something from me. If they’re aren’t going to tell me, then I’ll find out myself,” declared Sakura.

Next day, Syaoran slowly began to woke up on the cold floor.

“Shit,” cursed Syaoran as he realized he sleep walked again. Regaining his conscious, Syaoran quickly changed back into his human form. Syaoran noticed he was lying in the middle of the living room. Syaoran sighed in relief as he realized he didn’t sleepwalk too far off.

“Okay, gather up!” said Yukito as he walked downstairs. Kero slowly flew behind Yukito as he yawned out loud.

“Why are we meeting so early in the morning?” whined Kero.

“We have a meeting?” wondered Syaoran.

“Thanks to you,” said Eriol as he joined in suddenly.

“First, everyone stopped changing into your demon form when Sakura is presence. Kero is an exception, but Eriol and Syaoran, you both need to watch out,” said Yukito.

“I wouldn’t dare change in front of her,” said Eriol.

“Yeah? Then how about last night?” said Yukito.

“What?! That’s because of Syaoran! If Syaoran didn’t sneak into her room-”

“Syaoran sneaked into Sakura’s room?!” said Kero, surprised.

“When did I did that?!” shouted Syaoran in disbelief.

“You sleepwalked, baka,” said Eriol.

“BAKA?!” yelled out Syaoran, furiously.

“Then no more changing in front of her from now on. Although she might not see us, her sense is far more advance than I expected. It’s a matter of time she will find out that we aren’t human,” said Yukito.

Everyone remained silent. Syaoran yawned out loud as he stretched out his arms. Still feeling tired, Syaoran leaned against the wall.

_Click_.

Syaoran suddenly leaned back into the wall and fall back onto the floor. Yukito, Eriol, and Kero blankly stared at Syaoran and the wide opened wall.

“WHOA!” yelled out Kero, surprised.

“It’s a secret wall!” said Kero, excitedly. Syaoran looked around the secret room. The room wasn’t too big or too small. The walls were pure white and the room had a cute pink bed at the corner. At the other corner of the room had a small refrigerator and stock up dried food beside it. There weren’t any windows, but the room was decorated with pictures of Sakura and her family. Eriol, Yukito, and Kero quickly walked inside the room.

“So, this is where she was when we first moved here,” said Eriol.

“It seems like the walls are soundproof,” said Yukito.

“This must be Sakura’s secret hiding place!” said Kero.

Once everyone stepped inside the room, the wall suddenly closed back.

“Why would she have a secret room?” wondered Eriol, suspiciously. Syaoran walked around the room as he observed Sakura’s belonging. He walked toward her desk and saw a picture of her and two other males. Beside the picture, there was a small dried up pink flower in a form of a ring. Curiously, Syaoran reached out toward the flower, but stopped himself as he heard the wall open. 

“It’s Sakura!” shouted Kero.

“Great, what do we do now?” said Eriol.

Yukito looked around the room and noticed a small pink closet. “There,” said Yukito as he pointed at the closet.

“You expect us to hide in that tiny thing?” asked Syaoran.

“Finally!” said Sakura as she entered the secret room. Eriol, Syaoran, Yukito, and Kero quickly rushed toward the closet and hide inside.

“They must have gone out early in the morning,” said Sakura.

“How long has it been since I had this freedom?!” said Sakura as she twirled around in circle.

“I never thought having a roommate was so difficult,” said Sakura.

“Okay! Let’s see if I found anything! I bet they never thought I secretly left a recorder out in the living room,” said Sakura as she chuckled.

_“Recorder?”_ thought Syaoran. Sakura took out a recorder from her pocket. Syaoran, Eriol, Yukito, and Kero peaked through the crack of the closet and watch Sakura put on her earphone.

“What is she doing?” wondered Eriol.

“She said something about leaving a recorder out in the living room,” said Yukito.

“Wasn’t that where we were earlier?” said Syaoran.

Yukito eyes widen, terrified. “No way…”

“Demons?” Sakura said out loud.

“Shit,” mumbled out Eriol.

“NOT HUMANS?!” yelled out Sakura, surprised.

“She heard everything…” said Syaoran in disbelief.

“Uhhh… guys?” said Kero, terrified. Eriol and Syaoran both glanced at Yukito, who seem to be losing it.

“Yukito?” called out Syaoran, worried.

“Crap, he’s losing his control,” said Eriol, terrified. Yukito shut his eyes as his face started to turn red.

“Do something about it!” demanded Syaoran.

“What?! They found my secret room!” shouted Sakura. Sakura quickly took off her earphone as she tried to listen carefully to the noise in the room.

“I’M SCARED!” Sakura heard Kero yelled out. Kero quickly opened the closet door and quickly flew out.

“Kero?” questioned Sakura.

“Sakura!” yelled out Kero as he flew into Sakura’s arm. Startled, Sakura held a soft tiny teddy bear in her arms.

_BAM!_

Both Eriol and Syaoran flew out of the closet and landed on the floor.

“Baka! This is your fault!” shouted Eriol.

“Why is this my fault?” shouted back Syaoran.

_“What’s going on?”_ thought Sakura, confused. Then suddenly, a tall figure, who had long silver hair that was tied back in a loose ponytail, walked out of the closet.

Yue took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. "Where is this delicious smell of flower coming from?" Yue’s silver-blue eyes quickly screen the entire room and at Sakura, who was standing in the middle of the room.

_“Who is he? I don’t recognize his voice,”_ thought Sakura as she felt chills throughout her body when she heard Yue’s cold tone.

“Syaoran!” called out Eriol as he quickly changed into his demon form and went in front of Sakura. Syaoran also quickly changed into his demon form as he stood beside Eriol, both guarding Sakura.

“Look Yue, Yukito won’t like this if you cause trouble,” said Syaoran.

“Quiet Wolf, you know I don’t care about that guy,” said Yue, coldly.

“What do you want Yue?” asked Eriol.

“Isn’t it obvious, Cat? I want her,” said Yue as he stared straight at Sakura.

Sakura gulped, nervously. _“What should I do? I should have never got involve with these people… Wait... THEY’RE NOT HUMAN! Okay… calm down…. HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!”_ thought Sakura as she began to panic.

“Don’t worry Sakura, I will protect you!” said Kero as he hugged tightly onto Sakura.

_“And why is this soft teddy bear talking?!”_ thought Sakura, frantically.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with her. I won’t crush her like I did to the other flowers. Besides, this flower looks awfully cute,” said Yue as he grinned.

Eriol bit his lower lips, nervously. He knew that there was no way they could win. Yue was too powerful.

“Kero, get Sakura out of here,” ordered Syaoran.

Kero nodded as he agreed. “Let’s go Sakura!” Sakura and Kero ran toward the wall. Sakura quickly touch the secret part of the wall, making it opened up.

“Kero, why are we running?” wondered Sakura.

“Trust me, you don’t want to get involved with Yue. He has this strange addiction to flowers that smells good,” said Kero.

“Flowers?” retorted Sakura.

“It’s our code name for humans,” explained Kero. As Sakura and Kero quickly ran out of the secret room, Yue quickly appeared in front of them. Sensing Yue was in front of her, Sakura froze in place.

“Where do you think you’re going? We haven’t even introduced to each other,” said Yue as he smirked.

“Yue-” Before Kero said another word, Yue smacked Kero away with his long white fluffy tail.

Sakura gulped terrified.

“Don’t worry, I won’t harm you,” said Yue as he stepped toward Sakura.

_“Don’t be afraid Sakura! If you show that your scared, who knows what he will do!”_ thought Sakura.

Yue suddenly grabbed Sakura by her waist. Sakura gasp, surprised. “What are you doing?!” yelled out Sakura.

Yue sniff Sakura with his sharp nose. “I never smelt a flower so sweet like you before,” commented Yue. Yue slowly moved his face closer toward Sakura’s face.

“I wonder how you will taste?” wondered Yue as he continued to move in closer.

_“What the hell is he doing? I feel like he is getting closer and closer….”_

_BAM!_

Sakura froze as Yue fall down onto the ground.

"Are you crazy?! Why are you just standing there like that? Don't tell me you wanted to be kissed by this pervert," said Syaoran, annoyed. Syaoran was standing in front of Sakura as he held tightly onto Sakura’s long black stick.

Sakura blinked a couple of times, stunned. She can feel her cheeks burning up as she heard the word, _kiss_.

“AHHHHHH!!!” screamed Sakura out loud as she ran off. 

“Is it me or is she slow at her reactions,” said Eriol as he walked out of the secret room, painfully rubbing his head.

“I need to get out of here! I can’t live with these… PEVERTED DEMONS!!!” yelled out Sakura as she run around frantically.

Syaoran sighed out, helplessly, as he knew this day was about to get longer.


	6. Secrets Out

Syaoran sighed as he leaned against the living room wall. Yukito was sitting on the couch as Sakura sat across from him. Kero sat on the counter table in the middle as he sips his green tea. Eriol, who likes to stay in the darkness, stood at the darkness part of the living room.

“I don’t know where to start Sakura. I’m so sorry what happened with Yue,” apologized Yukito, embarrassed.

 _“I don’t know where to start too. What am I supposed to ask? Are you guys really demons? And what are demons? Are they like aliens? Do aliens really exist?”_ thought Sakura as she bit her lower lips, nervously.

“I’m surprised you aren’t scared. Usually when people see us, they freak out,” said Syaoran.

“I guess it’s helpful that I can’t see…” blurted out Sakura, sarcastically. She wasn’t sure if she should be grateful for being blind at this moment.

“I say she is dangerous. She brought out Yue, who didn’t come out in ages,” said Eriol.

“I guess that’s my fault. I lost control of him,” said Yukito.

“Where is he?” wondered Sakura.

“Yukito and Yue are the same person. When Yukito turn into his demon form, Yue appears,” explained Kero.

 _“Great, and I really thought Yukito was a decent good guy. This guy has bipolar personality!”_ thought Sakura.

“You don’t have to worry about him. I’ll make sure he won’t come out and harm you again, Sakura,” said Yukito in a charming tone of voice.

Sakura couldn’t help but blushed a little. “Thank you.”

 _“I don’t know why, but Yukito always make me feel calm,”_ thought Sakura, shyly.

“What are we going to do? I’m not moving again,” said Syaoran.

“Me too! I really like it here! And Sakura is my first human friend I ever had!” shouted out Kero.

 _“Human friend?”_ thought Sakura, strangely feeling a bit of warmth inside her.

“Well, she is our landlord. If she can’t live with us, then we have no choice but to leave,” said Yukito.

“What? Why can’t we just get rid of her? I’ll make sure I’ll bury her somewhere nice!” yelled out Eriol.

“She is not your toy, Eriol. Don’t do your weird hobbies of burying things with her,” warned Yukito.

Eriol rolled his dark black eyes, annoyed. “Plus, how are we going to live with a human, who happens to know our identity?”

 _“Wait, so they will leave when I want them too? But how about my mortgage payment! But I can’t live with these nonhuman beings. But then again, I might not have a home anymore if they leave! But what if that pervert Yue demon comes out again?”_ Sakura began to panic as her thoughts ran wild.

“How about we make another contract with her? A contract that benefit both sides,” suggested Syaoran.

“Contract?” retorted Sakura.

“Yes, that’s a wonderful idea!” said Yukito, excitedly.

Sakura thought long and hard. _“I know this is crazy, but I can’t lose them now. At least until Touya comes back…”_ Sakura took out her recorder from her pocket.

“I’m fine with making another contract,” declared Sakura.

“Great!” said Yukito as he smiled brightly.

“A contract between a human and a demon. That’s the first,” mumbled out Eriol.

“I’ll record everything for the record,” said Sakura as she pressed on the record button.

“I guess I’ll start. We will live here as your roommates and pay the rent on a timely manner, but you got to keep our identity a secret,” said Yukito.

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of telling anyone,” said Sakura.

 _“Plus, who will believe me.”_ Sakura thought to herself.

“I would like everyone to make footsteps when they walk in this house. And no more knocking me out, I really can’t stand not remembering anything. And lastly, I would like to have my privacy, so don’t follow me around like a lost dog,” added Sakura.

“Lost dogs?” retorted Syaoran as he felt like she was referring to him.

“I must add; no killing, burying, or torturing our landlord. As long as we live here, we must protect her as she is now one of our pack,” added Yukito.

“Eh?” Sakura stayed silent as she didn’t expect Yukito’s odd request to the contract.

“Sakura is part of our pack!” shouted out Kero, excitedly.

Syaoran sighed. “Just don’t lose your temper, Yukito. I don’t want to deal with Yue ever again,” said Syaoran.

“Anything else you like to add Sakura?” asked Yukito.

“Nope, I don’t think so,” said Sakura.

“Great! Now, let’s eat lunch! Do you like coconut curry?” asked Yukito.

“Umm.., I do like curry,” said Sakura.

“Yukito makes the best curry!” said Kero, excitedly.

“Great, I’ll call you when I’m done preparing,” said Yukito as he walked off toward the kitchen.

“Sakura, you don’t know how happy I am to meet you! I always had to hide myself as a stuff animal around people,” said Kero.

“Stuff animal? Like a teddy bear?” asked Sakura.

“How did you know?!” said Kero, surprised.

“Hehe… It’s not a hard guess,” said Sakura.

“I’ll stay out of your business, just stay out of mine,” said Eriol as he disappeared. 

“Well, I got to go. Tell Yukito, I went to work,” said Syaoran as he walked out of the house.

“Don’t mind Eriol and Syaoran, they were never friendly to begin with,” said Kero.

Sakura sighed out deeply. “I just wish this was a long dream,” mumbled out Sakura.

 _-The Next Day-_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Sakura slowly open her eyes as she wakes up from her alarm clock.

“Is it morning already…. WHAT?! It’s morning!!!” shouted Sakura as she quickly got up from her bed.

“I’m late again!” said Sakura as she quickly ran toward the bathroom. Sakura suddenly stopped herself as she stood in front of the bathroom.

 _“Wait, I don’t live alone anymore. I should probably knock before I go in…”_ thought Sakura.

“Good morning Sakura!” greeted Kero.

“What are you doing in front of the bathroom?” wondered Kero.

“I was just about to knock before I go in,” said Sakura.

“Knock? But everyone left early in the morning so no one is home,” said Kero.

“Really?! I must be very late!” said Sakura as she quickly rushed inside the bathroom. Sakura skipped going into the shower. She just washed her face and brushed her teeth. Sakura quickly changed into her school uniform and rushed out of the house.

 _“Why am I waking up so late these days? Is it because of my roommates?”_ wondered Sakura as she roller blade down the street.

“Wow, how do you know where to go?” wondered Kero as he popped his little head from Sakura’s bag.

“K-Kero?!” said Sakura, surprised.

“Hi Sakura!” greeted Kero, excitedly.

“What are you doing in here?” wondered Sakura.

“I always wanted to check out the school, but Eriol and Syaoran never take me with them. But now that I have you, I can go to school with you instead!” said Kero, excitedly.

“But what if someone sees you?” said Sakura.

“Don’t worry, I’m very good at hiding himself,” declared Kero.

“Okay, just stay in my bag,” said Sakura as she continued to ride her roller blade. As soon as Sakura reached to her school, she quickly changed back into her shoes.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

Sakura gasp as she heard the school bell rang.

 _“Great, I’m late again,”_ thought Sakura. Before Sakura ran inside the school, she felt a presence in front of her. Sakura stopped herself as she felt an unfriendly atmosphere.

“Finally, you came,” said Hana as she stood in front of Sakura. Kero peaked through Sakura’s bag.

“Who is she?” whispered Kero.

“Quiet Kero, she might hear you,” Sakura whispered back. Not only did Sakura heard Hana’s footsteps, but she heard couple of other girls too.

“Girls, grab her,” ordered Hana. Suddenly, couple of girls grabbed Sakura and dragged her to a vacant area behind the school.

“Let me go!” cried out Sakura as she struggled. The girls pushed Sakura onto the ground.

“Want me to take care of them?” whispered Kero, angrily.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Sakura whispered back as she painfully stood up.

“Who are you talking to? Don’t tell me you’re talking to yourself? I mean, I knew you weren’t normal, but this is way beyond my imagination,” said Hana as she giggled.

Sakura glared at Hana. “What do you want, Hana?”

“Oh, you remember who I am,” said Hana as she slowly approached toward Sakura.

“You know, I don’t quiet remember what happened last time, but I was found unconscious on the hallway,” said Hana as she walked closer to Sakura. Sakura gulped, nervously.

“But it was only the two of us at that time. So, who could it be that made me unconscious?” said Hana, unpleasantly. Sakura didn’t know what to say. How can she explain it was actually Syaoran that knocked her out? She probably won’t even believe her.

“So, I’m here for my revenge, Sakura. I’m going to show you not to mess with me,” said Hana as she raised up her hand. Sakura could feel Kero moving around her bag. Sakura closed her eyes and held her bag tightly, making sure Kero won’t fly out.

“Sakura!” Someone shouted out loud. Sakura opened her eyes as she heard a soft voice called her.

“There you are, I was looking all over for you!”

 _“Wait a minute, this voice…”_ thought Sakura, surprised. A tall girl with long violet hair, rushed in front of Sakura.

“Tomoyo?” called out Hana, surprised.

“Hana, what are you doing here in the alley with my friend, Sakura?” said Tomoyo, angrily.

“Friend?” retorted Hana, confused.

“Yes, my friend,” said Tomoyo as she glared at Hana.

“I didn’t know you guys knew each other,” said Hana, suspiciously.

“Of course, she is in the same class as me,” said Tomoyo. Hana bit her lower lips as she felt irritated with Tomoyo unexpected encounter.

“I guess I’ll see you next time, Sakura,” said Hana as she walked off. Tomoyo sighed out as the girls walked away.

“Don’t get involve with Hana, she is trouble,” said Tomoyo as she turned around toward Sakura. As soon as Tomoyo glanced back at Sakura, she noticed Sakura tearful eyes.

“Are you okay?” asked Tomoyo.

Sakura eyes were round and watery. “I can’t believe it’s you.”

“Do you know me?” asked Tomoyo.

Sakura eyes widen. “How can I not know you?! You’re the most popular girl in class. You have the most beautiful voice! And plus, you just saved me! How did you know I was here?” asked Sakura, curiously.

“I was just passing by and saw you being dragged here. Knowing Hana, I knew it wasn’t anything good,” said Tomoyo.

Sakura blushed. “You’re so nice and brave.”

“Stay away from her, she is known to bully around with the girls,” said Tomoyo.

“You don’t have to worry. I wasn’t afraid of her,” said Sakura, confidently.

“I see,” said Tomoyo, amused.

“Um… Is it okay if I ask for your autograph?” said Sakura, shyly.

“What?”

“To be honest…. I AM YOU FAN!!!” shouted out Sakura.

“Fan? What do you mean?” questioned Tomoyo, awkwardly.

“I love all your song! Especially, the one called-” Tomoyo quickly blocked Sakura’s mouth with her hand.

“How did you know?” asked Tomoyo, nervously. Sakura mumbled behind Tomoyo’s hand. Tomoyo slowly moved her hand away from Sakura.

“Your voice, I can tell by your voice,” said Sakura.

“My voice?” retorted Tomoyo.

“Since I don’t have my sight, I have great hearing skills,” explained Sakura.

Tomoyo gulped, nervously. “Sakura… no one knows that I’m an idol here…”

“WHAT?!” yelled out Sakura, shocked.

“Please keep it a secret!” pleaded Tomoyo.

“Umm… Sure,” said Sakura as she glanced toward her bag.

 _“Great… I’m sure Kero heard it too. But I guess it will be okay. Wow, so I’m the only one that knows Tomoyo is actually a famous Idol singer!”_ thought Sakura, excitedly.

“So, you knew all along?” asked Tomoyo.

“Yep,” answered Sakura.

“But you haven’t told anyone?” said Tomoyo.

“Well, I tend to keep my space with people. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone,” said Sakura.

“Well, let me introduce myself. I’m Tomoyo Daidouji,” introduced Tomoyo.

“Sakura Kinomoto,” said Sakura as she smiled.

“Nice to meet you Sakura, should we head to class? I bet Mr. Terada will be upset at us for coming in late,” said Tomoyo. Sakura took out her long stick and walked with Tomoyo.

“By the way Sakura, did you also notice about **_him_** too?” questioned Tomoyo.

“Him?” retorted Sakura.

“One of the new students from class,” said Tomoyo.

 _“Oh, she must be mentioning about Eriol or Syaoran. Are they really that hot for even an idol star to notice?”_ thought Sakura.

“What about him?” wondered Sakura, uninterested.

“His stage name is Little Wolf, but of course I seen him off stage too. So, I actually know what he really looks like and I bet he knows who I am too,” said Tomoyo.

“Little Wolf?! Of course I know Little Wolf!” said Sakura, excitedly. Little Wolf was a famous known guy idol and also Sakura’s most admired singer.

“Then, you must have notice that Syaoran Li is him,” blurted out Tomoyo.

Sakura suddenly stopped walking.

“Sakura? Are you okay?” asked Tomoyo.

Sakura always process information a lot slower than most people. But as soon as she heard that one of her favorite artists is actually one of her abnormal roommates, Sakura heart stopped for a moment. Kero peaked through Sakura’s bag, wondering what was going on and heard Sakura screamed out loud.

“WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?”


	7. Sakura’s Favorite Idol

Syaoran glanced over to the seat next to him. Sakura was acting odd as usual. Syaoran glanced down toward Sakura’s right leg, where she was continuously tapping on the floor.

 _“What’s going on with her this time?_ ” thought Syaoran as her unusual behavior began to irritate him. Although his hearing wasn’t sensitive as Eriol, he couldn’t focus on anything except for Sakura’s rhythmic tap.

 _“No way…. It can’t be true. Little Wolf… is Syaoran?”_ thought Sakura in disbelief. Sakura never felt so anxious before. The last time she felt this anxious when she held onto Little Wolf new album, which recently been released. And now Little Wolf was sitting right next to her! Feeling nervous with the thought her favorite idol is next to her, Sakura couldn’t help taping her right leg uncontrollably.

 _“Strange, his voice sounds different than Little Wolf. Could he really be Little Wolf? What if he also has bipolar personality when he turns into a demon? When Yukito turned into his demon form, his voice changed. Then Little Wolf is a DEMON?!”_ Sakura nibbled on her fingernails as her thoughts went wild.

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

Syaoran sigh out in relief as the final bell rang.

“Are you going to the idol concert this weekend?”

“Of course! I bought the tickets months ago!”

“I’m so excited to finally see Violet and Little Wolf!”

Sakura could hear all the girls squealed in excitement. It was the biggest news in town; the top idols will gather and perform a concert this weekend. Sakura wish she could attend the concert, but she wasn’t able to afford the cost to go.

 _“If only they knew that their classmates are Idols!”_ Sakura secretly thought to herself.

“How annoying,” said Eriol as he got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom. Feeling the same annoyance as Eriol, Syaoran quickly grab his bag, preparing to escape from his clamorous classmates. But before he can leave, Hana and her gang approached in front of him, blocking his way.

“Hi! My name is Hana!” greeted a girl, who had long black hair. Syaoran could smell a familiar perfume scent. It was the same scent from a girl that he knocked out few days ago. The scent was too strong as it didn’t take long to give him a headache.

“Syaoran Li, right?” said Hana as she got impatient to wait for Syaoran’s introduction.

“I’m the leader in All Star club. It’s the only club in school where all the popular and outstanding student join. And I want to invite you personally to join our club,” said Hana as she smiled widely.

“Sorry, but I’m already in a club,” said Syaoran.

“You are? But you just got transferred here. What club are you in?” said Hana as she didn’t expect that someone already invited Syaoran into a school club. But she should have expected it, after all he is too good to pass by. Syaoran glanced behind at Sakura and pointed at her.

“Whatever club she is in,” said Syaoran. Not knowing what was going on, Sakura could hear Hana ridiculous laugh.

“You’re kidding, right?” said Hana in disbelief.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” said Syaoran, coldly. Sakura could feel an uncomfortable atmosphere between Hana and Syaoran.

 _“Why is he bringing me into this?”_ thought Sakura, nervously.

“What club are you in, Sakura?” asked Hana, curiously.

“I’m not-” Before Sakura spoke, Syaoran quickly intervene.

“Let’s go, we will be late for our club meeting,” said Syaoran as he quickly grabbed Sakura’s arm and dragged her out of the classroom.

Hana bit her lower lips angrily as she watched them leave. “That girl…” Hana glanced at Sakura’s desk and noticed she left her bag. Hana grinned mischievously.

Sakura stumbled on her feet as Syaoran dragged her down the hallway. She could hear students gossip as she walked down the hallway.

“Look! Isn’t he the new student?”

“Wow, he is really hot!”

“But who’s that girl?”

“I don’t know, but she sure is lucky.”

Although Sakura could hear everyone gossip about her and Syaoran, all Sakura could think of was that Syaoran was her favorite idol. Syaoran finally escaped as he went to the school rooftop.

“When I thought I can finally get some peace. This school is no different than my previous one,” said Syaoran as he let go of Sakura’s arm. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who remained silent.

“We need to make up a club,” said Syaoran.

Sakura looked up, surprised. “Club?”

“Or else they won’t stop bothering me. We need a club that no one can join easily,” said Syaoran.

“How about demon club?” suggested Sakura.

“Are you trying to expose us?” said Syaoran.

“You said a club no one can join easily…” mumbled Sakura.

“Actually, that might not be a bad idea,” said Syaoran as he began to gather ideas.

“Demon Club it is and you’re the president,” said Syaoran.

“President?! But-”

“Do you expect an actual demon to be president?” asked Syaoran, seriously. Sakura had to think for a moment. Would it be a bad idea for a real demon to be president? But wait, why was she part of the club?

“But I don’t know what to do,” said Sakura.

“Just make things up. No one will join the club anyway,” said Syaoran.

“Right,” agreed Sakura, hoping no one will even notice the club will exist.

Syaoran stepped back as he observed Sakura posture. She was standing with arms behind her back. She continued to stare at the ground, avoiding looking at Syaoran.

“Is something wrong?” asked Syaoran.

“Huh?”

“You’re acting strange since this morning,” said Syaoran.

Sakura continued to stare at the ground, avoiding to look at Syaoran.

“Don’t tell me you found out that I sneaked into your secret room?” said Syaoran.

Sakura quickly looked up at Syaoran, shocked. “What?!” yelled out Sakura.

“You can’t blame me. Eriol and I don’t like sharing room. And your secret room is perfect for me to hide in,” said Syaoran. Syaoran actually enjoy sleeping in the secret room as it helped him control with his sleep walk.

“You didn’t look at my stuff, did you?” asked Sakura, desperately. Sakura gulp nervously as she wished Syaoran didn’t find her collection of her favorite idols, including Little Wolf.

“Do you mean your collection of idols?” asked Syaoran, bluntly.

 _“Damn it!”_ cursed Sakura as she felt exposed of her privacy.

“I didn’t know you were such a big idol fan. I mean, you don’t look like one,” said Syaoran.

“What’s wrong with being an idol fan? They’re important people to me,” said Sakura.

“Important?”

“Yeah, important,” declared Sakura.

“How important is important? Would do anything for them?” wondered Syaoran.

“Of course!” answered Sakura without hesitation.

“Really?” said Syaoran as he grinned widely.

“Who is your favorite idol?” asked Syaoran, curiously.

“Favorite…?” Sakura hesitated as she knew her favorite was standing right in front of her. Should she tell him the truth?

“Of course, it’s Violet,” Sakura finally answered.

“Really? And I thought it was Little Wolf since you had his poster, photo albums, and all his CDs,” said Syaoran as he smirked.

“You dig into my stuff!!!!” shouted Sakura, angrily.

“I didn’t dig into it, it was all over your room,” said Syaoran. Sakura couldn’t help but to blushed bright red. It was true that Little Wolf was presented all over her room; he was her favorite idol after all.

“Why do you carry all his pictures if you can’t see them?” wondered Syaoran.

“Because I have hope that I can see him in the future,” answered Sakura. Syaoran looked over at Sakura, wondering what she meant.

“The doctor says my eyes can be fixed. I just need the right donor for the transplant,” said Sakura.

“Is that even possible?” wondered Syaoran.

“I wasn’t born blind. I lost my sight from an accident when I was young,” explained Sakura.

“I see.” Syaoran lost his words as he didn’t know how to respond back. Sakura eyes widen as she realized she wasn’t carrying her bag.

“My bag! I left my bag at my classroom!” yelled out Sakura.

“Calm down. You can just pick it back up tomorrow,” said Syaoran.

“But Kero is in there,” said Sakura.

“What?! You brought Kero to school?!” yelled out Syaoran, shocked.

“He said he won’t leave my bag…” Sakura slowly admitted.

“And you believed him?” said Syaoran. Sakura stood frozen as she was confused by Syaoran’s remark.

“Of course, I believed him,” said Sakura.

“You’re an idiot,” said Syaoran.

“Idiot?!” retorted Sakura, feeling angrily.

“Kero is a trouble maker. Why do you think Eriol and I don’t bring him anywhere with us?” said Syaoran. Sakura stood, confused. How can a cute teddy bear demon be a trouble maker?

“Let’s go find him before he causes us any trouble,” said Syaoran as he quickly grabbed Sakura’s hand. Sakura held Syaoran’s hand tightly as he dragged her along the hallway. There were less noises in the hallway, which indicated that most of the student already left school. Syaoran and Sakura went back into their classroom. Sakura went to her desk and search for her bag.

“My bag is gone,” said Sakura.

“What do you mean it’s gone?” said Syaoran as he began to search with her.

“It’s not here,” said Sakura.

“Are you sure you left it here?” asked Syaoran.

“I’m sure,” said Sakura. Sakura thought for a moment as she remembered placing her bag behind her chair.

“Great,” mumbled out Syaoran, feeling uneasy that Kero is left alone somewhere.

“What should we do?” asked Sakura as she began to panic.

“There is a way…” said Syaoran.

“Really? How?” said Sakura, feeling hopeful.

“I can change into my demon form and track him,” said Syaoran.

“Demon form?” retorted Sakura as she is slowly catching up with Syaoran’s plan. Syaoran looked around the classroom, making sure no one was in sight.

“No matter what, don’t call my name,” demanded Syaoran. Syaoran closed his eyes as he changed into his demon form. His chestnut color ears appeared on top of his head and his long amber tail tear his school uniform and popped out of his bottom. Not sure what was going on, Sakura remained silent. Syaoran’s amber eyes turned brighter, making them glow in the dark.

“Syaoran?” called out Sakura.

Syaoran leaned toward Sakura. “Didn’t I tell you not to call my name?” said Syaoran. Sakura eyes widen as she heard Syaoran voice. His voice was different. It wasn’t the same as before. But at the same time Sakura was really familiar with his voice. Syaoran closed his eyes as he sniffed the air.

“Found him. He’s not too far from here,” said Syaoran as he suddenly disappeared. Sakura stood in the empty room alone.

“Sya-” Sakura stopped herself as she remembered that he told her not to call his name.

“Great, how am I supposed to find Kero on my own,” said Sakura.

“Looking for your bag?” said Hana as she entered the room.

“Hana?” called out Sakura as she recognized her voice.

“I knew you will come back. Where did Syaoran go? He didn’t come with you?” asked Hana, pleased to see Sakura alone.

“Did you take my bag?” asked Sakura.

“Maybe,” said Hana as she grinned.

“What do you want?” said Sakura.

“First, I just wanted to know how you and Syaoran are so close. But now, I’m just tired that you’re in my way to get closer him,” said Hana.

“I see. It’s about him,” said Sakura, feeling a little disappointed that it has nothing to do with her.

“I don’t understand Sakura. How can someone like you know someone like him? I mean, I never knew you even existed at our school until he came along and sat right next to you in class,” said Hana. Sakura suddenly felt disrespectful in Hana’s words. What does she mean someone like her?

“To be honest with you, I am a bit annoyed about that. Why does he have to sit next to me?” said Sakura.

Hana glared at Sakura’s remark. “Annoyed? Are you trying to play cool? You’re nothing Sakura! You’re a nobody!” said Hana as she approached Sakura and gave her a push. Surprised by Hana’s action, Sakura held her ground.

“I’m warning you Hana, don’t mess with me,” said Sakura as she glared back at Hana.

“Or what? What are you going to do?” wondered Hana as she pushed Sakura again. Sakura bit her lower lips, trying to calm herself down.

“Your looks are average. Your body shape is not even attractive to look at. And plus, you can’t even see me.” Before Hana push Sakura for the third time, Sakura quickly grabbed Hana by her collar and flip Hana around onto the cold floor. Hana lay flat on the cold floor quietly.

“Don’t underestimate _someone like me_ ,” warned Sakura, angrily.

“Now, where is my bag?” demanded Sakura.

“Right here,” answered Syaoran as he appeared at the door, holding Sakura’s bag. Both Sakura and Hana glanced at the door.

“Syaoran!” called out Hana as she ran toward Syaoran.

“She pushed me onto the ground! I was just trying to be nice and help her find her bag,” said Hana, pretending to cried out loud.

“I…” Sakura bit her lower lips, not knowing what to say. This is why she hated attention from people. Once people started to find out that she is blind, they tend to take advantage of her. Sakura knew that Syaoran will probably believe Hana and bully her with her. Sakura imagine how Syaoran and Hana working together and laughing at her.

“What are you doing there standing? Let’s go before Yukito finds out,” said Syaoran as he held out his hand. Sakura felt her heart skipped a beat. Was Syaoran ignoring Hana’s plead? Does that mean he was not believing a word she said? Sakura nodded as she quickly ran up to Syaoran and grabbed his hand. Sakura blushed secretly as she felt happy that Syaoran didn’t believe Hana’s word.

“Damn it. Who cares if you’re hot? You’re just as weird as her!” commented Hana out loud so that Syaoran and Sakura could hear her. Hana stood disgracefully as she watched Syaoran and Sakura walk down the hallway.

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the street as the sun slowing began to set. Kero popped his head out of Sakura’s bag.

“Sakura!” called out Kero.

“Kero!” said Sakura, happily to find Kero was safe and didn’t cause any trouble.

“I was taking a nap until Syaoran woke me up. What happened?” wondered Kero.

“You shouldn’t have left the house Kero,” said Syoaran as he glared at Kero.

“I just wanted to check out the school…” mumbled out Kero, feeling guilty that he broke rule of not leaving the house without permission.

“I’m just glad you’re okay, Kero,” said Sakura.

“I’m sorry Sakura, next time I’ll make sure I won’t get caught by Syaoran,” said Kero with a smile.

“That’s not the point!” yelled out Syaoran, annoyed. Kero stuck his tongue out at Syaoran.

“By the way Sakura, I was curious. What’s an idol?” asked Kero.

“Huh?”

“You and that girl was talking about your favorite idol this morning. What was his name… Little Wolf!” said Kero.

“He is not my favorite idol!” declared Sakura as she could feel her cheeks burning.

“So Little Wolf is your favorite idol,” mumbled out Syaoran, playfully. Sakura suddenly remembered Syaoran unique voice when he turned into his demon form.

“Syaoran?” called out Sakura.

“Yeah?”

“Are you….”

“Are you what?”

“Nothing.”

Kero stared oddly at Syaoran’s left hand, which was holding tightly against Sakura’s right hand. Ever since they left the school, Syaoran didn’t thought about letting go of Sakura’s hand as he continued to guide her down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for being patient with me for an update! Please let me know what you think so far of my stories! Love to hear your feedback! Thank you for showing interest in my stories by leaving me kudos! It always inspire me to write! Thank you!


	8. My Uncanny Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I rewrote this chapter, because I wasn't satisfied with it. I apologize for those who already read the chapter. Hopefully, this chapter will be worth it! Thanks for reading!

_Syaoran, who was eight years old, hid behind the bushes. He slowly peeked through the bush, where he saw a tall man and a teenage boy unloading their belonging into their new house. Syaoran then noticed a young girl, who seemed to be around his age, sitting in front of a pink flower. Curious to find who she was, Syaoran wanted to grabbed her attention. Syaoran grabbed a small rock off the ground and threw it toward the girl. His first couple of attempts failed, but on his third attempt, the rock hit the girl on the head._

_“Ouch!” cried out the girl as she rubbed her head, painfully. Syaoran quickly ducked deeper as the girl looked toward him. The girl curiously looked toward the bush. She slowly stood up and walked toward it. Syaoran could hear her footsteps getting closer toward him. Syaoran couldn’t help but smiled as he finally got her attention. Once the girl footstep got closer, Syaoran jumped out of the bush, revealing himself._

_“_ _BOO!” yelled out Syaoran with a big smile on his face. The girl fell back on her bottom as she stared at his amber eyes and sharp teeth._

_“AHHHH!!!”_

Syaoran opened his eyes, sweating. As Syaoran slowly lift his head up, he bumped into something hard. Syaoran looked around and noticed a familiar place.

"Shit...Not again…" cursed out Syaoran. Syaoran slowly crawled out from underneath of Sakura's bed. Syaoran looked down toward the bed and noticed Sakura sleeping peacefully.

"Why am I here again?" mumbled Syaoran, helplessly. Syaoran brushed his messy hair back. He realized he started sleepwalking again when he moved into Sakura's house. Not only his sleepwalking began, his nightmare also came back. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, wondering if all these things were happening because of this house or maybe her. Damn it. This was all Yukito's fault. Syaoran quietly walked out of the bedroom as he slightly closed the door behind him. Sakura opened her eyes as soon as she heard the door shut.

"What the hell... Why was he sleeping underneath my bed?" Sakura couldn't help, but feeling creepy on Syaoran's odd behavior. Then she remembered that he done this once before. She knew her roommates were abnormal, but what if it was more than that? What if they were psychotic? Yukito seemed like a normal gentleman until he turned into Yue, who was an evil perverted demon. Eriol was like an evil cat, who was always ready to cause mischievous action. Kero was at least the friendly one. And Syaoran... Although he helped her couple of times and also her favorite idol, Sakura couldn't help to think he had a dark side.

“I’m so sleepy.”

“Where’s Syaoran? Did he fell asleep again?”

Sakura stood up from her bed as she heard her roommate’s voice outside of the house. Sakura slowly walked toward her window and stood beside it.

“I’m here,” said Syaoran as he walked out the front door. Yukito, Eriol, and Kero stood waiting in front of the house. Everyone was dressed in their black outfit. Yukito was wearing his black collar shirt with his black dress pants. Eriol was wearing his usual black t-shirt and jeans. And Syaoran was wearing his black hoodie with dark navy jeans.

“Then should we get going?” said Yukito as he suddenly disappeared along with Eriol. Sakura carefully listened through the thin walls of her house.

“Where are they going in the middle of the night?” wondered Sakura.

“Aren’t you going Syaoran?” asked Kero.

“Yeah, I’ll be right behind you,” said Syaoran. Kero quickly disappeared, leaving Syaoran behind. Syaoran glanced Sakura’s window as he thought he saw a movement. Syaoran then shook his head denying the thought and vanished.

Sakura quickly ran toward her closet. She grabbed her long cardigan and her stick. She quickly ran downstairs as she put on her cardigan. She didn’t bother putting on her shoes, but stepped outside with her slippers. Sakura took a moment to catch her breath. She then closed her eyes as she tried to listen to the noises around her.

“Come on, where did you guys go?” mumbled Sakura as she tried her best to listen to any noise she can capture. Sakura could feel the cold wind breezing and hear the leaves of the trees rustling.

“There!” said Sakura as she heard something from the bushes not too far from her. Sakura slowly walked toward the bush. She wasn’t sure if it was the wind or maybe an animal hiding behind it, but it didn’t hurt to check it out.

“Boo,” said Syaoran as he suddenly popped out of the bush.

“Ahhhhh!!!” yelled out Sakura as she fell backward. Syaoran suddenly felt his head spin for a moment as he recalled similar moment from his dream. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who was laying on the cold ground.

“What are you doing out here?” asked Syaoran. Sakura blinked a couple of times as she heard Syaoran’s voice.

“Um… I was just going on my stroll,” said Sakura, awkwardly.

“In the middle of the night?” asked Syaoran, suspiciously.

“Hahaha, yep! How about you?” said Sakura as she quickly diverted the conversation. Sakura slowly stood up from the cold ground and face Syaoran. Why didn’t he leave with the others? Did he knew that she was spying on them?

“I was just going on my stroll,” answered Syaoran, bluntly. Sakura twitched her eyebrows in disbelief.

 _“Why is he saying what I said? It’s obvious that he is lying,”_ thought Sakura, suspiciously.

“Great, I guess we can go together,” said Sakura, causally.

“So, you go out on your stroll wearing your pajama and slippers?” pointed out Syaoran.

“ _Shit_ ,” thought Sakura as she forgot what she was wearing.

“Yes…” said Sakura, feeling dumbfounded with her answers.

“I see. Fine, we can go on the stroll together,” said Syaoran.

“What? Really?” said Sakura, surprised. She wasn’t expecting Syaoran to accept her offer so easily.

“In one condition,” added Syaoran.

“You’re leading,” said Syaoran as he grinned.

“W-what?” said Sakura, startled. Sakura bit her lower lips, nervously. The only place she memorized was her school. She never explored other places before. But she didn’t want to reveal to Syaoran that she was lying. She had no choice, but to follow along. Sakura stook out her stick and began walking.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

The only noise between Syaoran and Sakura was her tapping of her stick. Sakura felt nervous and somewhat thrill walking along the dark road. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who bravely led the way. He couldn’t help, but to smirk. He patiently waited for Sakura to admit her defeat and confess to her lies.

“Since you are keen to your hearing, you probably will recognize voices easily, right?” said Syaoran.

“Voices are one thing I never get wrong,” said Sakura as she felt confident with her hearing skill.

“For example; you will recognize voices from ages ago,” said Syaoran.

“Of course. I also have great memories,” added Sakura, proudly. Sakura glanced at Syaoran.

“Why you ask?” wondered Sakura.

“Just curious,” said Syaoran.

“Just curious?” retorted Sakura, suspiciously. Sakura knew Syaoran will never ask questions because he was ‘just curious.’ Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who was suspiciously staring at him.

 _“There’s no way I could have met her long time ago. Plus, she would have recognized me from the beginning. I must be confused from my nightmare,”_ thought Syaoran.

“HELP!!!!” Sakura heard someone cried out. Sakura stopped for a moment as she heard an obnoxious cry.

“Do you hear that?” asked Sakura, hoping she wasn’t hearing things. Syaoran stood quiet as he observed his surroundings. He then saw a rat demon running toward him and Sakura. Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura’s hand and dragged her behind the tree.

“Hey!” shouted Sakura, surprised.

“Shhh!” demanded Syaoran as he quietly hid himself and Sakura. Sakura could feel her heart throb as Syaoran leaned against Sakura’s body.

“Now, where do you think you’re running off to?” Sakura eyes widen as she heard Eriol’s eerie tone of voice.

 _“This voice is Eriol,”_ thought Sakura. Syaoran peeked through the tree, where he saw Eriol changing into his demon form. Then he saw Yukito appear behind the rat demon.

“You have two choice; I can escort you or Eriol can,” said Yukito.

“I don’t understand, we are all demons here. Let’s play nice,” said the rat demon as he smirked mischievously.

“I guess he choose you, Eriol,” said Yukito, disappointedly.

“I knew he would,” said Eriol as he grinned. Eriol ran toward the rat demon as he raised his sharp claws.

 _SLASH!_ It only took few second for Eriol slash his sharp claws across the rat demon chest. Sakura gasp as she heard the blood drip on the ground.

 _“What is this sound? What just happened?”_ Sakura could only imagine what might have happened. Could Eriol have killed someone? Are her roommate’s murderer?! Her imagination went wild once again. Yukito glanced toward the tree that Syaoran and Sakura were hiding. Syaoran quickly pulled back as he knew they will be in trouble if Yukito caught them.

“Sorry Sakura,” whispered Syaoran.

_BAM!_

Before Sakura could say anything, Syaoran quickly knocked her out. Syaoran held Sakura in his arms and disappeared from the scene. Yukito walked toward the tree and found one pink slipper lying on the ground.

-The Next Morning-

"Sakura!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Sakura!" called out Kero as knocked Sakura's room multiple times. It was finally the weekend, the days where Sakura could sleep in. But that changed ever since she had her roommates. Sakura groaned as she pulled the cover over her head.

"Sakura!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Sakura sighed as she uncovered herself from the blanket. She used all her strength to get up and slowly walked toward her door.

"Good morning Kero," said Sakura as she opened her door.

“Good morning Sakura, it’s time to eat breakfast!” said Kero.

“Breakfast?” Sakura suddenly opened her eyes wide.

“Wait a minute, where am I?” questioned Sakura.

“Hurry Sakura! Before Eriol and Syaoran eat all of Yukito’s pancake!” said Kero as he flew away.

“What’s going on? Was that all a dream?” Sakura remembered she went on the stroll last night with Syaoran. Sakura rubbed her neck as she felt sharp pain. Did she got knocked out again?

“No, it can’t be a dream,” said Sakura. Sakura could smell the fresh pancake from downstairs. Sakura quickly walked downstairs and toward the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura," greeted Yukito with a warm smile.

"Good morning," greeted back Sakura. Sakura sat herself on the table. She could hear Yukito flipping the pancake and Kero taking a bite of his pancake. There was no sign of Eriol or Syaoran.

“Did you sleep well last night?” asked Yukito as he handed her a plate of pancake.

“Yes,” answered Sakura.

 _“Strange, they are acting so normal as if nothing happened last night. But I definitely remember hearing Eriol and Yukito voices last night,”_ thought Sakura. Sakura unconsciously took a bite of her pancake.

“It’s delicious!” said Sakura, surprised by the taste.

“I’m glad you like it,” said Yukito with a smile. Sakura always get surprised how good of a cook Yukito was. She always imagined Yukito as a perfect gentleman; someone who had good manners and also know how to cook. But what she heard last night, Yukito was different. His tone of voice had no mercy. Sakura suddenly felt the chills running through her body.

“Morning Eriol! Morning Syaoran!” greeted Kero as he continued to chew food in his mouth. Eriol and Syaoran walked into the kitchen and sat themselves next to Sakura. Eriol pulled the chair on Sakura’s right side and Syaoran pulled the chair on the left. Sakura stopped herself from chewing. She didn’t know why, but she was getting an eerie feeling between them.

 _“Did Eriol really kill someone last night? Or was that just my imagination going wild?”_ thought Sakura, nervously.

“Sakura are you okay? You’re sweating,” said Yukito as he noticed Sakura's forehead dripping in sweats.

“I….I….”

“I found you sleepwalk last night,” said Syaoran.

 _SPLAT!_ Sakura automatically split all her minced pancake in her mouth toward Yukito’s face.

“Sleepwalk?” retorted Sakura as she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“And how do you know that Syaoran?” asked Eriol, suspiciously.

“I found her wandering around the house last night,” said Syaoran.

“And I thought Syaoran was the only one that sleepwalks,” said Yukito as he wiped away the food off his face.

“Don’t worry Sakura! I’ll make sure you don’t hurt yourself when you sleepwalk,” said Kero.

Sakura should have known it then; how uncanny her roommates were. She was too naïve to trust them. And why was Syaoran lying for her? What are they hiding? They were demons and have the ability to do anything. Sakura slowly took another bite of her pancake, trying to behave as normal as possible. Damn it. Why does this pancake had to taste so good?


	9. Cat Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been awhile since I last updated this story! Thank you for your patience! Big thanks to my readers as you always motivate me to write!

It was early in the morning, right before the sunrise. Sakura woke up couple of hours early, hoping to avoid her roommates. Sakura quickly washed up and put on her school uniform. She quickly put on her rollerblade. Ever since that weird night, Sakura thought it was best not to get too involved with her roommates. All she had to do was collect their rent fees and wait for her brother, Touya, to return. In the meantime, Sakura decided to avoid her roommate at all cost.

“What are you doing up?” Sakura froze as she heard Eriol’s voice behind her. Sakura slowly turned around as she can feel her heart beating rapidly. Why was he up so early? Or did he just come home?

“I’m going to school,” said Sakura. Sakura eyes widen as she could smell the scent of blood.

 _“What’s this smell? Blood?”_ thought Sakura as she suddenly felt terrified. Sakura remembered back when she smelt the scent of blood the other night. Sakura never questioned that night. She thought it was best to ignore it and pretend it never happened. But whose blood can she be smelling this time? Could it be Eriol’s blood? Or someone else?

“This early in the morning?” questioned Eriol, suspiciously. Eriol’s slowly panted as he began to breathe heavily. The blood slowly dripped down his left hand. Eriol’s left hand was covered with blood. There was a deep scar running down his palm. He didn’t expect to bump into Sakura. Should he knock her out and play it safe? Or…

“I always leave early,” said Sakura as she tried to behave normal.

 _“That’s right... She can’t see me,”_ thought Eriol, feeling relief. Eriol squeezed his hand tightly, hoping the blood will stop dripping. Eriol grunted as he could feel the sharp pain.

“Here,” said Sakura as she pulled out her handkerchief from her bag. Eriol stared at the pink handkerchief oddly.

“Why are you giving me this?” asked Eriol, suspiciously.

 _‘Great, what am I supposed to say? I could smell the blood from you?’_ thought Sakura.

“It’s just sound like you have a cold,” said Sakura. Eriol slowly stood up straight and grabbed the pink handkerchief.

“Cold?” retorted Eriol as he glared at Sakura, suspiciously.

“Isn’t that why you’re sniffing?” said Sakura.

 _“There is no way she knows that I’m bleeding, or does she?”_ thought Eriol as he looked at up Sakura’s innocent emerald eyes. He can’t let any of his roommates know about his injury.

 _‘I have to make sure she doesn’t know anything,’_ thought Eriol.

“Let’s go together,” offered Eriol.

“Together?” retorted Sakura, feeling surprised and suspicious at the same time. This wasn’t like Eriol. Although Yukito always ask Eriol and Syaoran to take her to school every morning, Eriol was the one who leaves without her. So why now? Why go to school with her now?

“Yeah, let’s go to school together,” said Eriol as he grinned.

 _“He got to be kidding me,”_ thought Sakura in disbelief.

“No need! I can go by myself,” said Sakura.

“I never been to school this early, so I’m curious,” said Eriol.

“Curious? There is nothing to be curious about! I just go to avoid people,” explained Sakura, hoping that Eriol will change his mind about joining her.

“Give me two minutes, I’ll get changed,” said Eriol as he quickly walked inside the house.

“What is going on? This has to be a trap. I got to get out of here. No way, I’m going school with him,” said Sakura as she began to ride her rollerblade.

“What is he thinking? Why all of the sudden go to school together?” said Sakura as she rode down the lonely street. Did she did something wrong? But what could have she done wrong to him? She barely encounters him at home or school.

 _BAM!_ Sakura suddenly bumped into someone, making her fall back onto the cold ground.

“I’m sorry!” Sakura quickly apologized.

“Didn’t I tell you to wait?” Sakura eyes widen as she heard Eriol’s eerie voice in front of her. Sakura should have known better that she can never outrun a demon.

“Did you have to suddenly appear like that?” said Sakura as she slowly stood up from the ground. Eriol was wearing his school uniform as Sakura’s pink handkerchief wrapped around his left hand. Thankfully, the bleeding stopped, but the pain was still present.

“I didn’t suddenly appear, you just didn’t see me ahead of you,” said Eriol, mockingly.

“Right…” mumbled out Sakura as she rolled her eyes. Sakura continued to ride her roller blade down the street slowly, matching with Eriol’s walking pace.

 _“This is awkward… Now I think about it, I never really been alone with Eriol before,”_ thought Sakura.

“Wait,” said Eriol as he suddenly stopped walking. Sakura used her brake and stood still for a moment.

“Meow.”

 _“A cat?”_ thought Sakura, curiously.

“Meow. Meow.”

 _“Wait, there’s many of them… kittens?!”_ thought Sakura, surprised. Eriol bend down onto his knee as few kittens approached him. Eriol slowly reached out his right hand and petted the black kittens.

“Where is your mommy?” said Eriol as he continued to pet the kittens. Sakura froze for one moment as she didn’t recognize Eriol sweet tone of voice. Why does he sound so… nice? All Sakura could imagine with Eriol was hostile and eerie tone of voice. She wouldn’t have imagined that he had another character inside him.

“They got separated from their mom,” Eriol started to say.

“How do you know that?” wondered Sakura. Eriol glanced up at Sakura, dumbfounded. Did he already forget that he was a cat demon?

“Let’s bring them to their mother before we go to school,” said Eriol.

“Lets?” questioned Sakura, wondering if that means she was included.

“Here,” said Eriol as he handed Sakura one black kitty. Sakura stood still as she felt something fluffy in her hands.

“Meow~” The kitty cried out as she cuddled against Sakura’s hand. Eriol held up two kittens in his arms and began walking.

“Wait!” said Sakura. Eriol glanced back at Sakura, who stood frozen in one place.

“What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re allergic to cats?” said Eriol.

“It’s not that…. I don’t know where we are going…” said Sakura as she slowly took out her long black stick from her bag and held it out. Eriol stared at the stick, cluelessly.

“If you hold onto the other end of the stick, I can be dragged along,” explained Sakura. What a hassle. Should he just leave her? No, he needs to find out what she knows.

“Fine,” said Eriol as he grabbed the stick on his left injured hand. Eriol began walking down the street as he held the two kitties on his right hand and the stick on his right hand. Eriol squinted his eyes as he can feel the pain from his injured left hand. Eriol then glanced at the kittens and smiled. Sakura sighed out as she rolled behind Eriol.

 _“Focus Sakura. This could be a trap. There is no way Eriol will be this sweet of a person… no wait! Demon! There got to be a reason why he suddenly wanted to join me this early to go to school. Plus, there is no way he would act this kindly! Something is off... Could it be the blood?! What if he is taking me somewhere quiet to kill me and burry me?!”_ Sakura body suddenly trembled as she got the chills from her thought. Feeling the small vibrations from the stick, Eriol glanced back at Sakura. He was sure that Sakura knew something. It was a matter of time to find that out and decided what to do with her.

“So…” Eriol began to speak.

“Syaoran said you sleepwalk at times, is that true?” asked Eriol.

“Y-yes,” stuttered Sakura as she cursed Syaoran in her thoughts. Why did he had to make such a lie?

“But you wake up before sunrise?” questioned Eriol, suspiciously.

“I don’t sleep much,” answered Sakura as she could feel cold sweat dripping down her forehead.

“Strange, from what I know sleep walk usually occur when a person falls deeply asleep,” said Eriol.

 _“Shoot. He caught me. There is no way he believes that I sleep walk now,”_ thought Sakura as she trembled in fear.

“There must be a reason why Syaoran made that lie, but you guys can’t fool me,” said Eriol.

“It was his idea!” blurted out Sakura.

“So, it was a lie,” said Eriol, bluntly.

“Shit,” cursed out Sakura softly.

 _“He’s going to burry me. He’s going to burry me,”_ thought Sakura, repetitively.

“Meow~” The kitten jumped out of Sakura’s arm and ran toward a nearby tree.

“Wait!” yelled out Sakura as she realized the kitten wasn’t in her arms anymore. Eriol glanced back at Sakura and realized the kitten was missing. Eriol glanced around the area and didn’t see any sign of the kitten.

“Great, I gave you one kitten and you lost it,” said Eriol, annoyed.

“I lost it? The kitten jumped out of my arms,” said Sakura, also annoyed. Sakura closed her eyes as she concentrated on the noises around her. With her sharp hearing skills, she could find some hints where the kitten run off to. Sakura could hear the leaves rustling, cold wind breezing, and the bird chirping. Sakura opened her eyes as she heard tiny footsteps running nearby.

“There!” yelled out Sakura as she began riding her roller blade. Sakura held tightly onto the stick as she dragged Eriol behind. Eriol, who didn’t expect Sakura to suddenly dash off, ran behind her as he held tightly onto the two kittens.

“Hey!” shouted out Eriol, annoyed. Eriol could feel the sharp pain from his left hand as the scar opened up.

“Do you even know where you’re going?!” yelled out Eriol as he felt a bit terrified to be guided by a blind person. Eriol glanced ahead as he noticed a big red construction sign saying “Danger: Do Not Enter.”

“Wait! Stop!” shouted Eriol on top of his lungs. Sakura didn’t stop. She was determined to catch the kitten not too far from her. Instead, Sakura speed up her pace and rode faster.

“IDIOT! Watch out!!!” yelled Eriol as he watched Sakura run toward the sign. As Sakura realized Eriol’s obnoxious voice, she quickly pressed her brakes. But it was too late, Sakura roller blade slide through the sign and suddenly she was falling down a big pothole. Eriol quickly let go of the stick and quickly ran in front of Sakura in a speed of light. Sakura fell inside the pothole as Eriol shield her from the muddy ground. Sakura blinked a couple of times, confused of the situation. Did she just fell into a pothole? Then why is the ground so soft?

“Meow~” cried out the kittens as they sat next to Sakura. Was she sitting on top of Eriol?!

“Can you get off of me?” said Eriol, irritated. Sakura quickly stood up from the muddy ground.

“How did you get there?!” questioned Sakura, clueless.

“Are you an idiot who go straight into a pothole,” said Eriol, angry.

“Who are you calling an idiot? You’re the one who can see but still fall in with me,” said Sakura.

“Fall in with you? Ha! I just saved you!” yelled out Eriol, angrily. Sakura and Eriol glared at each other for a minute.

“Why did you come this way anyway?” questioned Eriol as he tried to brush off the mud of his school uniform.

“That’s right! I heard the kitten run toward here!” said Sakura.

“Are you sure it was the kitten?” questioned Eriol.

“I’m sure!” said Sakura. Eriol jumped out of the pothole as he held onto the kittens. Eriol reached out his hand toward Sakura.

“Hold up your stick and I’ll pull you out,” said Eriol. Sakura held out her long stick up in the air. Eriol grabbed the stick with his left hand. Sakura sniff the air as she smelt something unusual.

“Blood?” mumbled out Sakura as she could clearly smell the scent of blood. Eriol stared at Sakura’s emerald eyes, surprised.

 _“So, she can smell my blood,”_ thought Eriol. Eriol pulled Sakura out of the pothole.

“Meow~” Eriol glanced around, where he heard a cat cry. Then he noticed a missing kitten was standing along with his mother. Sakura wasn’t lying. She did follow the kitten. Eriol released the two kittens from his grasp as they ran toward their mother. The kittens purr out loud as they gave their mother kisses.

“Is that their mother?” questioned Sakura as she heard a cat purr.

“Yep,” answered Eriol as he smiled. There was it again. The sweet tone of voice. Sakura wasn’t mistaken this time. She can feel Eriol’s small happiness from his voice. Sakura suddenly remembered back when Yue called Eriol “cat” before.

“Wait a second, you’re a cat demon!” said Sakura, excided at the fact she finally discovered Eriol’s odd interested in cats.

“Can you not say that out loud?” said Eriol as he glanced around the area, making sure no one was around. Sakura realized the sunlight was hitting her face.

“The sun is rising! We’ll be late for class!” said Sakura, terrified. Sakura quickly held out her stick.

“What am I, your service dog?” said Eriol.

“More like a service cat,” said Sakura as she giggled at her own joke.

“How lame,” said Eriol as he grabbed Sakura’s stick with his right hand this time. Eriol began walking as he guild Sakura toward their school.

 _“What should I do with her now that she knows about my injury? As long as she doesn’t tell the other, it will be fine. I need to keep a close watch her on,”_ thought Eriol.

 _“I don’t think he will burry me. That’s a relief. Then why did he wanted to go to school with me? Then again, he was nice to those kittens and help them find their mom. Maybe he isn’t so bad after all,”_ thought Sakura.

“Just to give you a small warning, if you tell anyone what happened today, I’ll burry you without a doubt,” said Eriol, coldly.

 _“I take that back! He’s EVIL!”_ thought Sakura, feeling irritated. Eriol grinned as he was satisfied to see Sakura’s horrified expression. Then he glanced down at his left hand, which was covered with the pink handkerchief that she gave him this morning and smiled.


End file.
